


Harry

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are acquaintances at school, but Louis has always had feelings for Harry. One day, he sees a bulletin for a talent show and decides to sing "Harry" from A Very Potter Musical to tell him how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.
> 
> Woops, I kind of adore crossing my fandoms sometimes.

Louis Tomlinson was in love with Harry Styles. Had been for the last three years or so. But as it turned out, he and Harry weren't really that great of friends. Sure, they'd spoken to each other on more than one occasion, and Louis knew him well enough to know how he felt about him. But it wasn't as if they were best friends. Louis and Harry had a few of the same mates, and Louis figured that was the only real reason why they'd talked as much as they had.  
  
Harry was a bit more popular than Louis. Harry played sports and went out on the weekends with large groups of people and went to parties that Louis was never invited to. Whereas Louis spent most of his evenings rehearsing for whatever happened to be the latest drama production at school. He supposed he was one of the more popular ones in drama, but that didn't mean that he had Harry's attention, and that was all he really cared about.  
  
There had been a part of him nagging him to tell Harry how he felt for at least a year now, but he always fought it down, telling himself not to be silly. He really doubted that Harry liked him as anything more than a friend, and if he was being honest, he didn't even know if Harry was gay. He knew that Harry hung out with girls quite a bit, and that they were often touchy feely with him, but it wasn't like Louis wasn't like that with his female friends in drama, and he was very gay. Louis figured he'd never know whether Harry was gay or not unless he asked him. But he couldn't do that. He was too shy, and on top of that, who just goes up to their acquaintance and asks them if they're gay? Strange people, that's who.  
  
He was walking down the hall one Monday when he saw a flyer on the bulletin board which read:  
  
TALENT SHOW!  
  
THIS FRIDAY AT 5PM IN THE AUDITORIUM.  
  
SIGN UP HERE:  
  
And underneath that there were several names. Louis wished there was a bit more information. Like what exactly they were supposed to do for this talent show, and if there would be a prize, but none of that was written down. He figured he'd find out about prizes once he arrived. It didn't say it was a contest, so maybe there were no prizes. Maybe it was just for fun. And he could always just sing a song. That was a safe bet for any talent show, and on top of that, singing really was his passion, even more so than acting. That was why musical theatre was his absolute favorite.  
  
He went ahead and wrote his name down before heading to his locker to grab the rest of his books and throw them in his backpack to go home.  
  
Once he arrived at home he went straight up to his room to try and decide what song to sing for the talent show. He was flipping through the songs on his iPod when he came across one and was struck with an idea. Maybe he could tell Harry how he felt through song, rather than with his words. That way, if Harry didn't like him, it wouldn't be as awkward. It wouldn't be quite so face to face, and maybe he could even play it off as a coincidence that he'd picked the song that he had.  
  
The song he'd come across was titled "Harry", and it was from a silly little musical he had watched at a cast party for a show he'd done the year before. It was called A Very Potter Musical, and Louis had fallen in love with it right away, being a huge fan of both Harry Potter and musical theatre. He'd watched it a few times after that, and then downloaded the soundtrack. Harry really would be the perfect song to sing to get his feelings across to Harry, aside from the bit about seeing him conquer certain death, because his Harry didn't exactly fight dark wizards, but whatever. Other than that it was perfect, and it was what he was going to sing.  
  
He began practicing right away and he realized that aside from being the perfect song, it was also quite fun to sing, and he thought he sounded quite good.  
  
He kept practicing until his mum called him down for dinner.  
  
000  
  
The rest of the week passed by quickly. Too quickly for Louis' taste, really, because no matter how much he told himself to just breathe and that everything would be fine, he was extremely nervous. What if Harry knew that Louis was singing to him and he wasn't gay and he decided to humiliate Louis in front of everyone? That really didn't sound like something Harry would do, but then again, what if Louis didn't know Harry as well as he thought he did? What if he was just an idiot who thought he was in love, but really he knew nothing about Harry? As he sat in the auditorium after school, all of his fears were coming to the surface.  
  
He hadn't sat with any of his friends at lunch that week, because he didn't want to end up next to Harry, afraid that he'd accidentally blurt something out, or say something stupid because of the nerves. He couldn't risk it. So he'd sat by himself, listening to the song Harry on his iPod and wondering why he'd never noticed how perfect it was for him before now.  
  
He sat on the uncomfortably cushioned seat of the auditorium chair and watched as everyone else took their turn. Some girl yodeling and a boy who was very small and must have been in his first year doing a bit of strange gymnastics that had Louis cringing. He turned around in his seat, looking to make sure Harry was even there. He saw him sitting in the very back of the school's large auditorium, along with three of Louis' other friends, and a few girls who were hanging all over him, which annoyed Louis more than it really should have.  
  
His name was called, and he could hear his heart beating in his ears, loud and fast. His mouth felt dry and he couldn't breathe.  
  
This was stupid.  
  
He never got nervous. It just wasn't something that he did. Not like this, anyway. He got the usual butterflies in your tummy, feeling like you might puke but knowing you won't and really you're just extremely excited feeling. But this was not that feeling at all. This was full on panic.  
  
He tried to pull himself together as he walked on to the stage, telling himself that this was no different from any other performance he'd ever done in his life. Just because he was singing this song for Harry didn't make it any more special than anything else he'd done. Maybe Harry wouldn't even know it was for him.  
  
But no. That would make it worse. If he poured his heart and soul into this, and then Harry had no clue that it had all been for him, he didn't think he could live with that.  
  
He reached center stage and grabbed a microphone, setting it in the microphone stand and standing in front of it as the music began. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing all his energy onto the song and the emotion, and the nerves began to drift away.  
  
 _"The way his hair falls in his eyes_  
 _Makes me wonder if he'll_  
 _Ever see through my disguise_  
 _And I'm under his spell._  
 _Everything is falling_  
 _And I don't know where to land_  
 _Everyone knows who he is_  
 _But they don't know who I am."_  
  
Louis took another deep breath, searching for Harry in the audience and locking eyes with him before continuing to sing.  
  
 _"Harry, Harry_  
 _Why can't you see_  
 _What you're doing to me?_  
 _I've seen you conquer certain death_  
 _And even when you're just standing there_  
 _You take away my breath."_  
  
That was true. In fact, Louis was surprised he had enough air in his lungs to sing right now. Looking into Harry's eyes, even if he was barely visible in the dark of the back row of the auditorium, and singing these lyrics that really meant so much to him, he was afraid he might pass out.  
  
 _"And maybe_  
 _Some day you'll hear my song_  
 _And understand that all along_  
 _There's something more that I'm trying to say_  
 _When I say_  
 _Harry, Harry_  
 _Why can't you see_  
 _What you're doing to me?"_  
  
Louis took another deep breath, feeling his hands shaking slightly around the microphone. At this point he just wished the song would go on forever so he wouldn't have to walk off the stage and face Harry. He'd been staring at him for nearly the entire song. There was no way Harry wouldn't realize the song was for him now.  
  
 _"What you're doing to me."_  
  
He sang the last line, letting go of the microphone with sweaty palms and muttering a tiny 'Thank you' before shuffling off the stage and back to his seat to wait for the show to end.  
  
He had to sit through twenty more excruciating minutes of his fellow school mates singing and dancing and doing horribly put together magic tricks, and then the show was over, and there was nothing stopping Harry from coming up to him and confronting him about singing that song to him in front of the entire student body.  
  
Louis got up, running out of the auditorium and to the water fountain to get a drink, his throat entirely too dry at this point.  
  
As he was taking large gulps of the cold liquid, he felt a hand settle on his shoulder, causing him to jump.  
  
"Calm down, Lou." Louis heard Harry's scratchy voice behind him as he let out a chuckle. "It's just me."  
  
Louis spun around, wiping a bit of water from his chin and feeling a bit like a deer in the headlights. A very stupid looking, idiotic deer in the headlights.  
  
"Mind if we talk in private?" Harry asked.  
  
Of course. Of course he wanted to talk in private.  
  
Louis tried to tell himself that that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it had to be bad. This had been a stupid idea and nothing good could come of it.  
  
"Sure." He said, nodding. His voice had come out much squeakier than he would have liked.  
  
He followed Harry into an empty classroom, and Harry leaned against the teacher's desk, his arms folded casually across his chest. For some reason that made Louis even more wary about the situation.  
  
"Well, first of all, I just wanted to say that you sounded amazing at the talent show. I've seen you in a couple of the musicals and I don't think you've ever sounded that good."  
  
Right. Starting with the good news before moving on to the big let down.  
  
"Thanks." Louis muttered, looking at the floor.  
  
"I can't really have a conversation with you if you aren't looking at me." Harry stated.  
  
Louis looked up, meeting Harry's shining green eyes.  
  
"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth, yeah?"  
  
"'Course." Louis said, quietly.  
  
"Was that song for me?" Harry asked softly. "Did you sing it for me?"  
  
Louis opened his mouth, trying to get words to come out. Any words of confirmation would be fine. Anything but silence. He couldn't bring himself to speak, though, and settled for nodding a small yes.  
  
Harry walked forward, and he was just a few inches away from Louis now, and he was looking at him intensely, and for a moment, Louis thought he might hit him. But Harry had never been a violent person, and he couldn't imagine him reacting in such a way.  
  
"So that's how you really feel about me?" Harry asked, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yeah." Louis breathed out, nodding.  
  
"How long have you felt this way?"  
  
Louis kind of felt like maybe he was melting into a puddle, "Three years?" It came out as more of a question than an answer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Louis?"  
  
"I...I guess I just didn't know if you were gay, and I know we've never been extremely close, but I was hoping someday we would be, and I was afraid if you knew how I felt it'd ruin that."  
  
"That's ridiculous." Harry said, resting his hands on Louis' shoulders gently. "Even if I wasn't gay, it wouldn't have bothered me, Lou. We never spent as much time together as I would've liked, but only because I thought you had better things to do."  
  
Louis shivered slightly at the feel of Harry's hands on his shoulders, "Did you say...Even if you weren't?" Louis asked, completely disregarding the part about Louis having better things to do than spend time with Harry, because that was absolutely ridiculous.  
  
"Mhhm." Harry hummed, running his hands down Louis' arms, all the way to his hands, which he took in his own, and Louis squeaked just a little, which he supposed he should be embarrassed about, but Harry just chuckled and smiled at him, and he couldn't really be bothered to care.  
  
"So you are gay then?" Louis asked.  
  
"Very."  
  
"And you-"  
  
Harry cut him off, "Lou, will you just shut up so I can kiss you?"  
  
Louis' eyes went wide, but he closed his mouth quickly and nodded.  
  
Harry leaned in slowly, closing the distance between their mouths, and Louis brought his hands up, twisting and tangling his fingers in Harry's curls. Harry placed one of his hands gently on Louis' hip, and Louis felt a shudder run through him. He raised his other hand up, placing it on Louis' cheek and using it to tilt his head just slightly to the side to get a better angle for the kiss. He ran his tongue along Louis' lower lip, and Louis opened his mouth, inviting Harry's tongue inside. Louis exhaled sharply at the feeling of Harry's tongue exploring the inside of his mouth, his hands tightening in Harry's hair.  
  
They parted after a moment, Louis breathing heavily and Harry smiling at him brightly.  
  
"Don't you wish you'd told me sooner now?"  
  
"S'pose." Louis breathed, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. "I guess we've got a lot to catch up on, though, yeah?"  
  
Harry let a devilish grin spread across his face, his dimples becoming prominent and causing Louis to smile wider, "Suppose so." Harry said. "Let me take you out on a proper date tomorrow? Tea?"  
  
"I just so happen to love tea."  
  
"Tea it is then." Harry replied.  
  
They exchanged numbers, and each headed their separate ways.  
  
Louis couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He'd been worrying himself sick for nothing. And now, after all of his time spent pining, he would finally be going on a date with Harry Styles.


End file.
